shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivory/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Ivory has shown to great strength mostly because of the amounts of train that have been done, under Demetrius and Stephen. Ivory has become one of the most elite of the Hakuri Children, constantly out in the field, Ivory must ready for anything. Ivory has shown great strength when taking on an opponent twice the size of a normal man. Easily crush the opponent, dealing serious damage to him. Enhanced Speed Ivory has shown to have great speed as well, being able to keep up with the most elite. Ivory has shown to easily outrun most opponents, because of the god’s eye. Ivory can track even the fastest of opponents and as such, Ivory can contour such an attack or move. Ivory is also one of the most fastest among the Hakuri Children again because Ivory’s continuingly training and always in the field. So Ivory’s skills must be the best and always refined to combat any situation. Immense Durability Ivory has shown to have immense durability as well, like many other of the children. Ivory has a very advanced haki technique, but putting a small barrier up around the body. Ivory comes out mostly uninjured from battle and looks as if nothing has hit Ivory. Ivory’s durability rivals Demetrius’s, since he created Ivory to be an advanced warrior. Agility Ivory’s agility is the stuff of legends; Ivory has master reflexes of the most veteran warrior. Ivory has the ability to jump from place to place with great agility, as well being able to use reflexes making Ivory an unstoppable force. Ivory has shown to be able to dodge many things as well, with agility and the speed that Ivory possesses make one of the best warriors that Demetrius has ever created. Intelligence Along with training the body Ivory has trained the mind in various ways. From training with Demetrius on advanced strategy to games that require strategy. Along with that, Ivory has studied and memorized countless works literature, people, the layout of areas and many other useful knowledge to use in advantaged. Ivory has been known to even be a match for Demetrius when it comes to forming plans. Just as Ivory is a master warrior, Ivory also has a great mind rivaling Hakushin Okashi, Siam Sao Zhang and Necrid Bagans. Ivory uses the intelligences all the time, when taking on the form of another person Ivory studies every move and traits to fool even the likes of sengoku. Also Ivory is very crafting when it comes to being transformed, Ivory has created chaos among the Organizations that Ivory infiltrated into. Pining many partners and allies against each other by the use of deception and the corrupted wants of the opponents. Using this to Ivory’s advantage, making Ivory nearly impossible to outwit and Ivory is so good at what Ivory does. The Ivory has even fooled many of the Hakuri Pirate crew members, when Ivory transformed into Demetrius. Master Fighter Ivory is by far the best fighter among the Hakuri Children, which is why Ivory is sent onto the front lines and is the best warrior besides Stephen of the Hakuri Pirates. Ivory has shown to have such mastery in fighting, due to the fact of the signature Ivory calls god’s eye. Which Ivory can copy and use thousands of fighting techniques, making Ivory a match for the masters and it seems to that Ivory can beat most. Ivory boasts that Ivory has claimed to have learned “One Thousand Styles”. Weaponship Ivory again with the god’s eye ability, Ivory has mastered many weapon styles as well. Ivory is a great match for even the masters of said weapon, since the skill. Ivory claims that Ivory has copied and fully mastered over 100 styles with various weapons. Among these the sword, Chinese jian sword, katana style, sportsmanship, the naginata, the mace and chains and many other weapons. Which has proven that Ivory is a match both in fighting skills and in mind games. Haki Due to the fact that Ivory has trained and copied other haki techniques, Ivory has shown to have mastery in all of the types. Ivory can perform each haki with such refinement and skill that it seems as if that Ivory took one hundred years to master each haki style. Kenbunshoku Haki Ivory has mastery in this type of haki, Ivory boasts that Ivory had learned over 50 related attacks with this haki technique. Making Ivory a very worthy opponent to face with any haki grandmaster, Ivory has been said to have been in a fight with Sentomaru and both were a match for each other. Ivory was able to deliver a blow to Sentomaru’s back. Even though he boasts that he has one of the most prefect defenses, Ivory was able to due such a feat even though it didn’t do much. But it only went to prove that dangerous Ivory is, although a strange feat. Ivory sometime has Ivory’s hand chained together to make it harder and gives Ivory a challenge to defeat an opponent. Busoshoku Haki Ivory has a master level in this type as well, Ivory is able to form a very thin but strong barrier of haki around the body. Being why Ivory has such durability in battle, again in Ivory’s with Sentomaru. Ivory was able to take many hits from Sentomaru and look as if nothing has happened. Sentomaru was rather shocked in seeing such a feat, Ivory then boasted that Ivory has mastered many haki techniques making it almost impossible to beat Ivory. Haoshoku Haki Ivory has shown to be able to use this type, because Demetrius was one of the luck ones to have such a skill. Natural since Ivory from Demetrius, Ivory has access to any techniques he uses. But Ivory constantly trains to master this type; Ivory again boasts that Ivory has learned over 20 techniques with this, because of the god’s eye ability. Signature Skills God's Eye Ivory being born from Demetrius eye, Ivory’s signature skill is called the God’s Eye ability. In which Ivory is able to copy what is seen, from fighting styles to people that are going to transform. Upon seeing this Ivory can changed the face to a male or female form, taking on the appearance of a young man to an extremely old woman. Fooling everyone that Ivory comes across, Ivory has often transformed into Demetrius to act as a decoy if Demetrius was meeting someone. Ivory with this ability has also being able to copy some powers from haki techniques to weapons and fighting techniques. Ivory has shown to have copy some voodoo and other spells that Ivory uses in battle as well. Making Ivory one of the most elite warriors Demetrius has ever created with the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. *'Prefect Mimic'- Ivory’s main ability, Ivory’s right eye will look deep into a person. Studying their every move, emotion and traits, then when Ready Ivory will remove the bandages to reveal that person that Ivory has transformed into. Once transformed Ivory can step into their shoes and go about their lives, but the only thing Ivory could never do unlike the original is that Ivory can’t use any Devil Fruit powers. But Ivory has found a way around that, by using the right eye to cast an illusion or a hypnosis onto an enemy and Ivory then tell them something. *'God’s Hypnosis'- This attack allows Ivory to put others into a hypnosis and cast illusions onto them, this is very effectfull against most. Ivory has been to create illusion to fool opponents in battle, as Ivory studies them in reality. *'Prefect Energy- '''Ivory has show to use different forms of energy manipulation, which Ivory has learned from the studies of others. Taking the form a red crimson energy, Ivory has shown to use it masterful. Because of the training that Ivory has put in making all most anything possible. *'God’s Energy Punches'''- Ivory has been seen being able to cause geyser-explosions of energy whenever Ivory wishes to fire an energy ball or such. *'God’s Fist- '''Ivory can surround the hand in energy and then release it all at once, damaging whatever is in its range. Upon contact the energy balls can explode and harm many, also with the focused mind. Ivory has shown to use Telekinesis to control the path of the energy ball or form. *'Telekinesis- Through all of the reading and studying of old scripts and books,it is highly likely Ivory possesses telekinetic powers. During a battle with Sentomaru Ivory destroys various large rock formations with energy, creating several large, sharp stakes of rock. Ivory then uses telekinesis to throw these at Sentomaru over a significant distance at speed; however, Sentomaru is able to destroy them with his axe before damage is dealt. Ivory's red energy can be seen surrounding the rocks, guiding them accurately to their target. *'''God’s Barrier- Much like Demetrius, Ivory has copied the ability and mastered the barrier that Demetrius and many of the other detachments use. The barrier is very useful; Ivory has shown too be able to manipulate different kinds and various forms of this barrier. Ivory can control the amount of energy that can go into a barrier from a simple barrier around the body hiding Ivory’s presences or a barrier around a whole area. Ivory has learned from Demetrius, to break down most barrier from a low to an S-Class barrier as is classifies them. By putting energy out to overpower the energy in the barrier which can easily break the barrier. Ivory has become highly skilled in set up multi-barriers in a wide range of areas. Being able to have control over more than one, over a long period of time. Ivory has learned to surround a barrier around different opponents, and then starting to make the barrier smaller can be able to crush them with great force and power. * God’s Dolls- '''Ivory copying some arts from Demetrius and Marie, '''Ivory has the ability to use voodoo dolls. Ivory although would need a piece of hair or cloth from the opponent, Ivory once getting this. Can warp it around a straw doll then can manipulate the doll to do as Ivory wants. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages